Swim Lessons
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: Kai finds a video he made as a child. After showing it to the guys, they decide that they're going to finally teach him to swim. This should be fun. Please read and review.
1. The video

**This is more of a comedy story in light of all the serious stuff I've been doing lately. Enjoy!**

"Nya, is it tapping?" Kai asks.

"Hold on, I think so," six year old Nya replies. She gives her brother a thumbs up.

"Okay. This summer has been awesome! Unfortunately, I didn't get the chance to do everything I wanted to do, so I made a list of things for you to do future me! Nya, bring me the list."

Nya walked into the view of the camera with a list written in red crayon, "Here you go," Nya handed over the paper and did a quick wave at the camera before leaving the screen.

"First, you need to learn some cool moves to defeat bullies with. Second, you need to create a cool hairstyle. Third, learn how to rollerblade. Fourth, win a second grade spelling bee. Fifth, come up with a really cool catch phrase. Well, that's it future me. I'm sure this list will be no problem for you," Kai laughs.

"Don't forget about number six on the list," Nya squeaked.

"Right..." Kai's face changed, "this one scares me a little bit, but I'm sure it will be no problem for you future me. Sixth, learn how to swim."

With that, the tape shut off.

Jay, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd looked at Kai with devious looks on their faces.

"What?" Kai asked as he inched away from everyone else.

"We're going to help you learn how to swim. You've done everything else on that list already," Jay smirked.

"Oh dear!"

 **Well, what do you think? This seemed like a good one to start today being the last day of summer. I got this idea at swim practice and I just had to write it. Read and review. Thanks.**

 **God's Not Dead!**


	2. First Five Meters

**Hi. I'm back with chapter two of Swim Lessons. Who's ready to find out what kind of torture I put Kai through today? I'm only going to update this once a week since I'm really busy and updating Prayers is more important to me. I'm shooting for Saturday or Sunday but depending on the circumstances, it might be later. By the way, Cole's only going to give support not get in the water for those of you who were asking.**

"So, we talked to Nya and she was able to get you into the swim lessons schedule at the pool she coaches swim at," Zane explained as the five teenagers hopped in the car.

"Nya isn't helping is she?" Kai nervously asked.

"You bet she is!"

Kai facepalmed. Why did he even let the guys see that stupid video anyways?

Sometime later, the five ninja arrived at Ninjago City Aquatics Center. Nya was coaching a group of twenty some middle schoolers when they walked in. The students each had a foam thingy tucked in between their legs.

"What's that?" Jay asked.

"If you want to find out, be my guest, but I'm fine with not knowing," Lloyd replied.

The boys made their way to the locker rooms, and Cole found his way to the bleachers to sit and watch this disaster.

Kai pulled a life jacket over his head. This was not how he wanted to die!

"Kai, the water in the shallow end is only three to four feet deep!" Nya sighed. She began to wonder why she had let the guys talk her into helping Kai with his swim lessons.

"Now Kai. Get in the water and swim to that pole over there," Zane said and pointed to a pole marking five meters from the wall.

Kai dipped his foot in to test the water, "Are you kidding me? This water is freezing!" Kai screamed.

Little kids taking community ed swim lessons stared at him.

"This will warm you up!" Jay shouted and cannonballed into the pool. Water sprayed over, Kai, Nya, Zane, Lloyd, and a few innocent bystanders who shot disapproving glances.

Kai sighed and slowly lowered himself into the water. He flailed his arms and legs every direction and went under every couple of inches he moved until finally making it to five meters.

"Great job, now let's get a pullbouy out and work on your pull," Nya suggested.

"Oh, so that's what that thing was!" Zane, Jay, Lloyd, and Kai all said at once.

Meanwhile, Cole shook his head as he watched from the stands. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought!

 **There you go! Chapter two was really fun to write. Tune in next week to find out how developing Kai's pull and maybe some other things go. By the way, pullbouies are these foam things swimmers use to develop their pull like a kickboard is used to develop one's kick. If you want to see a picture of one, go to the competitive section of and type in pullbouy in the search box. SwimmerNinja13 out!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	3. Kai's Pullbouy Adventure

**Once again things happened and I couldn't update when I intended to. Well, here it is now.**

Kai stood at five meters holding his hands above the water shivering. Everyone else had also gotten in. Nya handed him the awkward thing she kept calling a pullbouy.

Kai felt like everyone but Nya who was used to the use of this device was starting at him as he tried to get it to sit comfortably between his legs.

"Great, it's in. Now swim back to the wall with it." Zane instructed.

Kai pushed off the bottom and flailed his arms around. He tried using his legs but it was no use. He wasn't moving anywhere and he felt his head sinking under.

"Kai, put your feet on the bottom!" Jay yelled.

Kai tried to relax his feet back down, but he couldn't find the bottom, "help," Kai choked.

He continued to get further and further under until someone grabbed him. When his eyes could see more than just a blur once again, he realized that his sister had saved him.

"Wrong way Kai," Lloyd said, "you were supposed to swim towards the wall, not away from it."

"I, I want to be done," Kai sniffed.

"Okay. We can call it quits for the day and come back tomorrow," Jay reasoned.

 **Poor Kai! And I haven't even gotten to the fun part yet! See you soon!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	4. Jay's amazing machine

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long since the last update. I've had a bit of writers block lately.**

Thump thump thump!

"What was that?" Kai asked and turned around in his seat, "we should go check it out."

"I don't think we need to," Lloyd shrugged.

"Are you hiding something Lloyd?"

"N-no!" Lloyd shook.

"Then come on!" Kai grabbed his arm and yanked him down the hall where the others could be heard arguing.

"Why does Nya get to hit the button?"

"Because I trust her more than you Cole!"

"Why can't Zane do it?"

"Yeah, why can't I do it?"

Jay sighed and shook his head, "okay one final time! Zane needs to do a scan before I go in it. Cole, you need to log pressure levels, and Nya is going to hit the button if it malfunctions. That is final!"

Kai and Lloyd watched from the door as everyone else tinkered with well, whatever that machine was.

Jay hopped inside it and it started making the thumping sound again. Cole furiously began scribbling down numbers. A moment later Jay hopped back out with a huge smile on his face.

"It worked perfectly. Now we should go find Kai!"

"I'm right here. Now what are you going to do to me this time?"

"Lloyd, your one job was to keep him out of here, and you failed miserably!" Cole shouted. Lloyd lowered his head.

"You want to explain it Nya?" Jay asked.

Nya shrugged her shoulders, "why not? Okay, Kai, we figured it would be easier to teach you how to swim outside of the water, so we made a simulator that feels like you're swimming, only you won't actually drown unless the machine malfunctions, but we have the button for that."

"So I'm just supposed to trust you guys that this thing works? I don't think so!"

"It's this or you can join water babies swim lessons at the Aquatics Center!" Nya suggested.

Kai turned around, "what do I do?"

"Just climb in here and let me know when you're ready," Nya says.

"I'm never going to be ready!"

"Never say never!" Jay laughed and hit the start button.

Water began to surround the terrified fire ninja until his head went under. Down and down he went. Was the machine malfunctioning already?

 **That's it for today everyone. I had originally planned for them to just go back to the Aquatics Center, but this was way better. I make no promises when this will update again, but it will hopefully be soon. I have two more chapters planned. Everybody have a great weekend.**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	5. How Kai almost died

**I'm so sorry I didn't get this in sooner. As usual, I have school and swim, plus things kind of got crazy when I broke my toe the other night. I'm going t stop there so that you don't have to hear my ridiculous story. Anyway, this is the last chapter of this story. Thanks for all your support.**

Kai kept going down. He flailed his arms in every direction, but nothing seemed to help. He was drowning in fake water, and nobody knew it. Why wouldn't Nya hit the button? Kai spent his last few minutes thinking back to all of the happy times he had with the ninja.

He recalled numerous food fights, matches on video games, messing with Zane's hardrive, and even that one time he swapped cologne for perfume when Jay wanted to ask Nya out. How he wished he had apologized for that when he had the chance.

But he no longer had the chance. He was only seconds away from definite death. I'm sorry Jay. Kai thought as black spots blurred up his already terrible sight. Eventually nothing could be seen except blackness.

Meanwhile, the rest of the ninja were monitoring the system without a clue what Kai was going through.

"How's the pressure level Cole?" Jay asked as he walked around.

"Uh, just fine I think!" Cole shrugged.

Jay made a rapid dash to the other side of the machine, "Cole these pressure levels are way off. You're killing Kai in there. Hit the button Nya! Hit the button!"

Nya slammed her hand into the button.

Kai felt water seep into his lungs. I hope Nya knows I forgive her for that one time... Kai thought before finally blacking out.

"Is he awake?" Kai could hear someone ask, "I don't know what I'd do with myself if I found out that I killed him."

"Not yet, but his blood pressure is returning to normal."

"Thanks Sensei," whoever the first person was said.

"I'm ordering pizza, what do you want?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't want to eat," Nya sobbed, "not with Kai the way he is.

"He's going to be okay Nya," Jay said to try to comfort her. He probably had his arm around her shoulder.

Kai inhaled softly. He was kind of hungry, "I want pepperoni, cheese, and anchovies," he grinned. Kai could almost taste the food.

"Kai!" Everyone yelled at once. The remaining ninja and sensei dog piled him.

"We're sorry we forced you into that machine. Once you recover, we're signing you up for regular old, everyday, perfectly normal, swim lessons instead."

"It's alright guys. I think I know what I'm doing now."

"You're sure?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, I got a private trainer who's much better at teaching than you guys are," Kai smirked.

"Who's that?" Zane asked.

"Sensei Wu."

 **That's the end. Who actually thought that I was going to kill Kai during this chapter? I didn't because I don't want all the Kai fans out there trying to kill me too. Well, I also happen to really like Kai too. Not like like, but you know what I mean.**

 **Thanks to Kai's Girlfriend, StoryWriter2003, guest, guest, Cinderfern, Windy, Nya Smith, ALookIntoMyWorld, Kairocksrainbow, AwesomeDisneyWolfChild, and Vixenlovesninjago. Without your amazing support, I would have never finished this story much less get this story off the ground. Also, thank you God for providing me with what I needed to make this story happen.**

 **See all of you awesome friends I have soon!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


End file.
